newextraswikirpuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Alexander Rhoades
Dr. Alexander Rhoades is a preeminent psychologist and neurologist. He is the founder of the Rhoades Institute 'and as of 1968, is the leading expert in the field of extrahuman research. Description Appearance Alexander is a human man who stands 5'09", with a build reflecting a man his size and age who engages in regular exercise. He has longer, shaggy dark brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders and bright blue eyes. He tends to dress professionally, preferring cardigan sweaters when working in the office or a business-casual style when in the field. Personality Gentle is speech and firm in authority, Rhoades is a man of science, reason, and ethics. He is committed to the greater good, both for humans and evolved humans, and believes that with understanding both species can peacefully live together. Having seen the depths that humanity has sunk to when treating and studying extrahumans, he is devoted to protecting them and helping them adapt to regular life. Rhoades is a brilliant man with a keen understanding of psychology and the phenomena of enhanced individuals. Unlike most people in his time, he does not believe that extrahumans are supernatural in origin, but instead believes them to be a scientific phenomenon; their root is in genetics, not magic. Empathy is his most evident trait. Serving as both a mentor and a therapist, he possesses a firm grasp on the basics of extrahumans and their capabilities. He has an inherent understanding that such gifts often come with a flaw, which is often psychological in nature. Rhoades is a pacifist by nature and avoid conflict or violence whenever possible. He refused to "weaponize" the individuals under his care. However, he is not naive; he will step in to stop violence when it starts, and is more than willing to protect innocent people from extrahumans who use their power to harm or exploit others; he has seen the depravity extrahumans are capable of, as well, and understands that sometimes they need to be stopped. He is known to genuinely care for those under his care, providing them with lodging and work opportunities, in addition to regular psychiatric evaluations and exercises to help them in controlling their abilities and their own psychological difficulties when they arise. Rhoades is humble and has a surprisingly laid-back demeanor, and when he's not working, he prefers to read or engage in regular exercise. He loves art and poetry, and he regularly writes in a creative capacity. He also enjoys a wide variety of music, especially experimental stuff. He will rarely turn down the opportunity to learn or experience something new. After all, the mind that stops learning is one that has begun to stagnate. Biography Background Alexander Rhoades was born the son of an affluent lawyer in Montpelier, Vermont. Not much is known about his early life, aside from the fact that his parents have both passed away and left him a sizable inheritance. He graduated from college with a PhD in Psychology at 21, and pursued work with confidential government agencies. It is unknown exactly what he did or where he worked, but he has implied that he has worked with extrahuman individuals for "many years" and witnessed horrible, inhumane atrocities committed on them. By 1967, he left that work and traveled to Los Angeles, where he opened the Rhoades Institute, intent on finding and helping extrahumans. Involvement Eleven months ago, Rhoades recruited 'Franklin and brought him back to Los Angeles and then, five months ago, he recruited Kurt. The two of them were the only two members of the Institute for some time. In May of 1968, Rhoades caught wind of a new extrahuman that Department 7 had been tracking, headed toward Reno. Hoping to find her before Department 7 did, Rhoades took Franklin and Kurt with him to Nevada. For more information on Rhoades' involvement in the capaign, see the episode guide. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - A Girl in Reno * Chapter 1x02 - Spellbound Relationships Anna Babin The newest member of the Institute, Annabelle is a free-spirited hippie with the power of chronal manipulation. He admires her tenacity and wit, as well as her clever resourcefulness. She is very guarded and dislikes being vulnerable, which has made working with her a bit difficult. He is confident his patience will win out in the end, and is determined to help Anna conquer the obstacles in her way. He is amazed at the scope of her ability, but is concerned with the ethics of it. He trusts her, of course, but he is watching Anna closest of all the members of the Institute. Franklin Dodds The first member of the Institute to be recruited, the two have actually developed a strong friendship over. The two connect on a fundamental level, even if they don't see eye to eye on everything. Franklin has become the unofficial face of the Institute, and the member that Alexander trusts the most. Kurt Pinkman The Institute's second member, Alexander is quite fond of the enthusiastic speedster. He is patient and kind with Kurt, who often loses control of his power when he gets too excited or stressed out. Finding a level where Kurt can function normally has been challenging, but he is very proud of the progress Kurt has made over the last few months, and he is very optimistic about his long-term condition. Character Information Notable Items N/A Background - Doctor * The Doctor is In: '''You earn the respect and gratitude of the community, since being a doctor tends to be a position of high esteem. Most members of a community will be friendly toward you and will grant you favors, should you really need it. In addition, you can earn a comfortable living providing medical services in your community (even on the DL). '''Proficiencies * Skills: Academics, Athletics, Deception, Discipline, Empathy, History, Investigation, Medicine, Persuasion, Science * Tools: Physician's Tools, Surgeon's Tools, Thieves' Tools * Merits: Eidetic Memory, Psychologist, Skilled Training Education - 3 ranks * Specialization: 'Extrahumans * '''Micro-Expressions: '''When detecting lies, roll Knowledge + Prof bonus. ''Medica''l - 4 ranks * '''Expert Healer: '''When using a first aid kit, you heal additional wounds equal to your ranks in this training. * '''Analyze Psyche: '''By making an empathy check, you can compile a rough mental image of a person’s psyche, including desires, motives, mannerisms, etc. * '''Expert Psychologist: '''Heal more Strain when using Psychology. * '''Pressure Points: '''Make a melee attack that forces a Brawn save. If they fail, they take normal damage and are Stunned for 1 round. ''White Collar - 2 ranks * '''Deep Pockets: '''Spend a hero point to improve your lifestyle rating by +1 for a scene. * '''Contacts * Financial Wizard Trivia * Writing a book called "Activating Evolution". He plans to use the information gathered from his study in the book. * His favorite movie is Alfred Hitchcock's Veritgo. He is an avid Hitchcock fan. * Loves music of any variety, but he harbors a particular fondness for The Doors. * Does not often watch television, but as a child he enjoyed the Ed Sullivan Show. * Favorite color is blue. * The curtains in his office are brown and are meant to be neutral, so as to not elicit an emotional reaction that could contaminate his results. * Faceclaim is Cillian Murphy.